Geoffrey Wesson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he's an extra character. , Bangor, Gwynedd, Wales, United Kingdom |blood status = Half-Blood |Age = |Alias = * Geoff |Title = |Signature = |Died = , Just outside the Great Hall, Battle of Hogwarts (murdered by Rookwood, aged 16) |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = *6'3" (possibly) * 5'11" (more likely) |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Pale |hidef = |family = * Aradia Wesson (née Zhou) (mother) * Mark Wesson (father) * David Wesson (twin brother) * Astrid Cavanagh (sister-in-law) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Wand = 13", Blackthorn, Dragon Heartsring |Patronus = Sparrow |hidea = |House = Ravenclaw |Loyalty = * Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Ravenclaw ** Ravenclaw Quidditch Team (supporter) ** Slug Club * Order of the Phoenix (by proxy) * Dumbledore's Army * Auberon (drummer) ** Drums ** Founder * Västernorrland Valkyries (fan) |job = Drummer for Auberon future rockstar |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Geoffrey "Geoff" Mark Wesson ( - ) was a Welsh Half-Blood wizard. He was a founding member of Auberon, a now extremely popular popular wizard band, playing the drums. He was the son of Aradia Wesson (née Zhou) and a muggle man called Mark Wesson as well as the fratenal twin of David Wesson. Geoff enrolled in and studied at Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry between the years 1992 to 1999. While he was sorted into Ravenclaw, his twin was placed in Hufflepuff; this was something they struggled with initially, but eventually embraced. From the third year on, Geoff befriended Seth Black, while he'd never been amonst those who bullied the boy, they'd never quite made friends until then. He also became a fan of the Västernorrland Valkyries during this year, because the "solberg twins" were "epic". He even asked Yuriko Solberg to the Yule Ball, she declined however, insisting it was because she was going with Lee Jordan. She promised him that he would get "a dance", now solidifying his intent to get to go to the ball. In 1995, in his fourth year, Geoff co-founded the band, Auberon, with Seth Black and Marina Yarrow. While Geoff had always been a fan of the drums, his twin Davy had been playing both the bass and saxophone for years and so Geoff recommended Davy as their bassist. Dolores Umbridge attempted do disband them, accusing them of writing songs that implied the Dark Lord had returned. When Davy pointed out that he had returned, they were all given a detention. Geoff described this as "totally worth it". On the 2nd May 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Geoff and his twin brother Davy Wesson sneaked away from being escorted away to safety due to them not yet being of age to fight alongside their friends. This led to tragedy, however, as Geoffrey was murdered by Rookwood outside the Great Hall, alongside Doriano Martelli, at age 16. On the 20th anniversary of the battle, Geoff's band Auberon performed a tribute concert, his twin brother visibly cried on stage as they paid tribute to those who died in the battle showing their pictures in the sky, showing that the emotions from Geoff's death remained raw even after all that time. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Second Wizarding War Sixth Year Aftermath Etymology Trivia References Category:Half-Blood Category:Wizards Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts Casualties Category:Killing Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Auberon Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Slug Club Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Drummers Category:Musicians Category:Professional Musicians Category:Twins Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Wesson Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Auberon Members Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Weird Sisters Fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans